Extra Onions
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my ‘Who’s Writing This Crap?’ storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This story was written for Evilcs and is posted with her permission.
1. Chapter 1

Extra Onions

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for threats of combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females, as well as one teenage pregnancy. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This story was written for Evilcs and is posted with her permission; it was inspired by her and is her award for having captured a screenshot of my Deviant Art page at an amazing 15K page views! Congratulations!

Extra Onions / One

She froze and waited for the three uniformed men to finish their circuit around the rear utility access of the building. It was well after three o'clock in the morning and not even the garbage collectors prowled this part of the property this time of night… or morning, as the case may be. She saw one squad; there were three agents to a squad and nine squads patrolling the perimeter of the structure tonight. Each agent was alert, well trained and keenly focused… but her heart was guiding her and no barrier would stand in her way.

"No one without a pass, right?"

Agent One was a huge bruiser of a man, as were his compatriots. They were armed with the latest in neutralizing technology and were thoroughly familiar with the capability of their weapons. The shadowy form remained stock still beneath the support struts of a ventilator fan housing and waited for them to pass.

"Pass and visual confirmation of ID."

"What about clones?"

"Piece of cake. They'll register on the bio-scanner."

"Synthodrones?"

"Same difference. Anything that displays an unbalanced biorhythm or dissonant synergy will set the cherry's ringing and 'zap'." Agent Three took careful aim at a parked car and mimed pulling the trigger. "They either pass out or leak goo everywhere."

"What about… her?"

She didn't dare to breath.

"The green bitch?" Agent Two sighed. "Yeah, she can enter."

"Doesn't seem right."

"Doesn't matter."

"Possible's just a frelling kid."

"Doesn't matter. We've got word from Du to let the subject enter."

"Where's the justice, huh?" The man paused beside the ventilator unit; she could have reached out and touched his ankle. "The kid busts her ass day in, day out for 'GJ', no pay and no bennies 'cept for the occasional bounty reward deposited in her trust account for when she's of age and what happens? THIS happens! And who's responsible? Only THE most-wanted target in our files!"

"Secondary, if you ask me. The blue guy's a dork."

"Major dork."

"The bitch is the one to watch out for. She does everything for him."

"Bigger threat, if you ask me. Anyway… the kid didn't deserve what happened to her."

Agent Two shook his head.

"No, she didn't. But we have our orders and orders are that we keep everyone out of the place except those that can present valid identifications AND visual confirmation of same AND that includes the green bitch." He raised a massive hand to quash any questions. "And no, I don't know why. Not my business or yours. She's got a 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card as far as Dr. Director's concerned and that's all we need to know."

"Hey… either of you smell onions?"

She might as well have been a statue.

"Maybe. Or you got me thinking I smell onions 'cause I'm hungry. Let's call in a report and move on."

The woman risked a breath but didn't move. Even her eyes were locked open. The men grumbled and two of them kept watch as one called central command to check in; they moved off in their original direction as soon as Agent Two closed his communicator. They turned back briefly after just a few yards when, without warning, the ventilator unit coughed to life and began to pump fresh air though the hospital's ductwork.

That might have seemed a perfect chance to move, under the cover of the noise, but she stayed where she was hidden until the agents were well out of sight. Then, silently and careful not to drop her package, Shego entered Middleton General Hospital.

88888888

Kim Possible lay in her bed and fought back tears in the darkness of her hospital room. The voice in her head was particularly mean tonight.

You can do anything… except this. Anything's possible for a Possible… especially epic failure. It will all be over soon… your hopes, your dreams, your future.

She shivered and clutched at her pillow and wished for someone to talk to, anyone.

No. Not just anyone, someone in particular, someone special.

The door swung open.

"Miss Possible?"

A tall figure walked in from the darkened hallway. Kim wasn't inclined to respond immediately and with the lights outside kept dim for the late hour, all she could see of her visitor was that he was tall, wearing the ubiquitous scrubs and white coat of a doctor…

"Miss Possible? Are you awake?"

… and that he was apparently a she. Kim didn't recognize the figure because the head was covered with a tight cap and a surgical mask hid the face. The one thing she was certain of was that it wasn't her mother. Her mom, lauded brain surgeon in residence at Middleton General, was supposed to be in the waiting room with any other family members sitting their shift until the moment when she might need them.

Kim still felt as alone as if she were stranded on a desert island. She sighed and turned towards the door.

"I'm awake."

"Good." The figure walked in and carefully closed the door. The voice was muffled and the tired redhead had to strain to hear it.

"Time for your medicine."

"What medicine?"

The mysterious visitor didn't speak, instead she lifted a paper sack and moved closer to the resting patient, setting the bag down on the tray table that was sitting at the foot of the high-tech bed.

"Wait…" Kim frowned and pushed away any remnants of sleep from her brain. She'd taken all the medicine that she was due that night; the nurse had just been in to see her less than an hour ago. She tried to shift on the bed but wasn't able to move like she wanted to, as well as she used to. The young hero felt helpless and infirm, crippled, useless.

She smelled onions.

"Sh-Shego?"

The figure pulled down the surgical mask and exposed a pale green face. The black glossed lips parted in a wide grin.

"Hey, Pumpkin! Miss me?"

"Oh, Shego!" Kim heaved herself up on the bed and the tall woman had no choice but to quickly move next to the bed and hold the young woman, readily with affection but also to keep her from potentially hurting herself. Kim just let the long arms enfold her while she hung on for dear life and sobbed into the white coat.

"Shego… Shego… Shego…!"

"Princess? Hey, hey, I'm here. It's ok!" The former thief was a little worried at how her angel was acting. Sure, her Kimmie had steadily grown more and more agitated over the last few days but now the redhead was practically in hysterics. She leaned over the shape on the bed and let the teenager weep hot tears into her borrowed outfit, gently stroking the girl's hair and whispering soft words into her ears.

"I'm here, don't worry. You can stop crying."

"Don't go away anymore! Please don't!"

"I won't. I promise, just please stop crying!"

"Shego…!"

"… please stop crying…"

"… I love you…"

"I love you, too."

Those words were spoken with such conviction that Kim felt a little of her old strength return. She lifted her head away and wiped the dampness from her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up at the anxious face of the older woman. She mustered a slight grin.

"Just me?"

The woman rolled her eyes and smirked; a gloved hand reached out and tenderly caressed the large mound of Kim's pregnant belly, covered but impossible to hide beneath the plain deal sheet and flimsy medical gown.

"No, doofus! I love you and this miracle that you're carrying." She slid her eyes to the sack on the rolling tray table. "Now are you going to eat that burger, or am I?"

88888888

"Izzus reeree uwb!"

Shego grinned as she looked back over her shoulder to the bed. The tall woman had long since slipped out of the scrubs and coat, revealing her black and green uniform and her flowing mass of black hair fell to the small of her back now that the cap had been tossed aside.

"Chew, swallow and repeat, please." She returned her attention to the darkened hallway beyond the barely open door. Kim used a handful of napkins to clean the sauce from her chin and obeyed.

"I said that this is really good. Thanks for bringing it."

"Your wish is my command, Kimmie."

"Did they give you any trouble at the nurses' station?"

"Nah."

"You mean they just let you walk in with this?" Kim brandished the burger but didn't let go.

"Hell, no. I snuck in."

"You've got permission to visit! I made Mom and Dad promise me that…"

"I know you did, angel. Relax. But they hate me for…" she scowled briefly and resumed. "Let's just say that I'm not big favorite around here and leave it at that." The woman cocked her chin at the massive sandwich. "Plus, your mother would kill me for bringing that to you."

"It's delicious!"

"Glad you like. I 'spose hospital food was getting monotonous?"

"I can't believe that they can legally serve that stuff to sick people." The redhead eyed the triple-decker hamburger, slathered with cheese, onions and barbeque sauce in a way that only a shark would appreciate. She prepared for another bite.

"If one more person offers me ice chips, they'll get a frosty enema."

"Wow." Shego stood up a little straighter. "You're starting to sound like me."

"I've been so hungry!"

"Well, you don't seem to be losing any weight." The pale green woman smirked to herself and moved away from the door. She was about to say more when she noticed that Kim's face had compressed into a crumpled frown and that tears were running freely from her eyes.

"What? Kimmie, what?!" The girl was hunched forward over her burger, silent except for ragged breathing. "Is it a contraction? Do you want me to call a nurse?"

Kim screwed her eyes shut against the tears.

"I'm so FAT!"

Great, thought Shego, here we go again.

Slowly and calmly, the former thief took the hamburger from the teenager's grasp and set it on the tray table, also using several of the remaining napkins to wipe the blotchy red face clean. She sat perched on the edge of the bed and held the girl, rocking the smaller body back and forth as if Kim were an infant, and not the expectant mother of one.

"Kimmie, you know I didn't mean anything by that."

"I KNOW!"

"Then why are you crying?" She kissed the girl's cheek.

"BECAUSE I'M FAT AND UGLY AND…"

"Indoor voice, baby, before you wake the whole floor."

"… and you've been so great to me and I don't deserve it!"

"Kim, look at me."

She received no answer; the young hero actually pulled away from the embrace but Shego wouldn't let her go.

"I said look at me, Possible."

Just as before, Kim gained strength from the power from voice of the woman holding her and it gave her the will to raise her eyes. Shego kept her expression firm but not too hard.

"We've been over this how many times?"

"…"

"Kim?"

"… several…"

"Are you going to make me give you the lecture again?"

"No." Kim forced down the lump in her throat and sniffled; she was determined to marshal her resolve and stop freaking out, but it took everything she had. "I'm sorry. Really, I am sorry, but Shego… Shego, sometimes I think I'm losing my mind!"

Truth be told, Kimberly Ann Possible wasn't exactly at her best right now; nine months pregnant and three days overdue, in fact, unable to bathe or shower and having been confined to complete bed rest for almost a week with nothing good to eat and finding it almost impossible to sleep… the girl was quite frazzled, to say the least. The older woman nodded and gave the redhead a gentle shove and Kim scooted over as best she was able, making more room on the bed for both of them to sit.

"Kimmie, what you are is hormonal. You're tired and stressed and your body is a battleground of every sensation and emotion that it's capable of. You have nothing to be sorry for." She gritted her teeth. "If anyone has reason to be sorry, it's…"

"No! No! You had no idea what Drakken was going to do!" Kim reached for Shego's arm even as her other hand unconsciously went to her belly. "I don't hold you responsible."

"Your family does. Global Justice does." It wasn't an accusation.

"I'm working on them." Gone was the frightened girl from a minute ago; her voice was calm and reasonable. "How many times have we been over THAT?"

"…"

"Shego?"

"… several…"

"And?"

"And you can be a real pain in my ass." Without asking, Shego leaned over for a kiss; without considering, Kim gave her one. It was several minutes before the tall woman broke the silence.

"You gonna finish that…"

"Heck, yes! Gimme!" The girl gave a mock growl and bared her teeth. She ripped into the burger and a blend of fresh grease and sauce dripped down her chin and onto the flower print gown.

"Kimmie! Geez!" Shego grabbed for napkins and mopped up the mess as best she could. "I'm not shitting you! Your mom will kill me if she finds out!"

"Zho motta dahma."

"I can guess that that means." The pale green woman sighed and glanced back to the door and then the clock mounted up high near the television on the wall. It would be over an hour until the next nurse would swing by to check on their favorite patient and Shego relished every second she had alone with her Princess. Neither of them could explain how they had shifted from enemies to friends to so very much more in a matter of a few weeks. It made so little sense.

Not to mention how they were slowly becoming tentative lovers. Even when the little goody-goody cheerleader started to reciprocate Shego's amorous advances… shocking the Hell out of Shego, that's for sure… it had to be pure madness that they would be drawn to each other so strongly.

Her emerald eyes fell on the protruding bulge of Kim's stomach.

Surely it was more than the pregnancy, right?

Maybe it was because they were more alike than unlike. Kim seemed to think so. The memory of their last days together made her smile; it was before Kim's family convinced her to admit herself into the hospital because her due date was nigh. She waited until the girl finished her hamburger and helped to collect what little evidence was left behind.

"I want to go home!" They each knew exactly which 'home' Kim was referring to and it gave them a warm feeling.

"I miss you 'round the apartment."

"Oh, baby, I miss you, too." Kim practically moaned with frustration. "I really don't like being cooped up like this." She noticed Shego giving her a veiled glance. "Don't worry, I'm all done bugging, it's just that I'm to used to being active." She tugged playfully at the flowing mass of black hair.

"Like you."

"You keep that up, Possible, and I'll induce labor."

"I wish!" The girl rested both hands on her belly. "Geez, I'm huge."

"Don't you mean fat?"

"So not! This is baby, right here." She poked herself. "A very large baby." She sighed. "A whole lotta baby. Nuts, I'm probably gonna split right in two."

Shego bit her lip.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure." The otherwise petite girl blushed and pulled up the hem of her gown until the pale dome of her swollen abdomen was exposed. Fine hairs were almost invisible in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital room and there was a dark line that ran from the elastic of Kim's panties to her navel. Thousands of goose bumps rose in protest against the open air but that was nothing compared to the rosy stretch marks that laced the drum tight skin. Her bellybutton had long since inverted and it sat proudly atop the larger mound of the young woman's belly, a hill at the top of a mountain. For such a petite and slender girl, Kim's pregnancy was proving to be rather large.

"Damn."

"No kidding."

"Kimmie, I… hang on." Shego sat up and leaned forward.

"What?"

"Just hang on." She fiddled with the trash from the hamburger and Kim heard the wrapper rustling in those pale green hands. "There's something that I just got to do and if I don't do it now, I'll never have another chance."

"Well, ok." Kim was puzzled but patient and in the next moment the pale green woman sat back on the bed next to her. She didn't settle all the way back, however. Shego had her hand poised over Kim's stomach and the tip of her index finger was red and the pregnant hero watched in amazement as the former villain and arguably the deadliest woman in the world traced a smear of barbeque sauce across the taut pink flesh.

"Uh… what are you…?"

Shego slowly licked the sauce away; Kim's breath caught in her throat and her eyes glazed over slightly. When the sauce was all gone, the older woman blew across Kim's gravidity until the last traces of moisture had disappeared.

"Consider this a preview of coming attractions."

"… mmmmm… I'll, um… I'll hold you to that." Kim used an errant napkin to wipe some beads of sweat from her brow and they both settled back into the pillows.

Kim turned to Shego.

"I do love you."

"I know." Pale green fingers intertwined with pink ones. Kim smiled but shook her head.

"No. I… I mean that I…" The redhead stroked the long arm and Shego could feel the strength of that slender hand. "I really love you."

"And I mean, really, I know. You've told me. Hell, girl, you've shown me!" They shared a grin. "And after you've had enough time to recover, I'll get to return the favor."

"But… our life won't be the same."

Shego sighed.

"No, it won't."

"So much responsibility."

"No shit."

The girl turned her head on the pillow.

"Scared?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Do we have… either of us… any concept of what this is going to be like?"

"It'll be good."

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you that it will be just fine."

Shego felt an uncharacteristic pang of fear.

"I'll hold you to that."

88888888

The next several hours were a whirlwind of activity. Kim's water broke before dawn and she had the unenviable task of keeping Shego calm… the older woman was ready to pull the fire alarm and call 9-1-1 even though Kim was already in the hospital… and shoo the woman out of the room so that they wouldn't both get busted. The hours of labor and contractions that followed were further enhanced by a burning indigestion that Kim believed would melt her from the inside out.

Dr. Anne Possible smelled the onions from the burger and would have skinned her own daughter alive, imminent birth or no imminent birth, if Dr. John Possible hadn't urged the surgeon to calm down. Shego used the crawlspace above the drop-ceiling panels to make her way clear from the maternity ward to unexpectedly 'appear' in the front lobby just in time for the delivery. She endured a gauntlet of hateful stares as she made her way back up to the delivery room to be with the woman she loved at the time of her greatest need.

Half of the Global Justice agents looked ready to pull their side arms. Mrs. Dr. P kept sniffing the air of Shego's passing and looked none too pleased. Mr. Dr. P seemed to be the last bastion of sanity and focused solely on the welfare of his daughter and the buffoon… Ron, she forced herself to remember for Kimmie's benefit… simply stayed out of sight when she came near.

The mole rat blatantly flipped her off. Little pink son of a bitch!

Kimberly Ann Possible delivered a healthy set of twins in the presence of her lifelong friend Ronald Stoppable and also Sheila Gordon, her partner and lover of several months and the unwilling contributor of half of the babies' genetic material. The attending physician was her mother Dr. Anne Possible, who had the immense pleasure of both witnessing and assisting her own daughter in the birth of her children, but also having been the ONLY family member to know that Kim had been carrying twins.

The sight of her Princess so vulnerable and in such pain pierced the heart of the barely-reformed villain. This young girl had been her greatest threat and competition for three years before Drakken's half-assed scheme resulted in Kim's impregnation; even during the pregnancy, Kim's strength of will and body had kept her going with an energy that stunned her friends and family. Hell, she even managed to crush Stoppable's hand in the delivery room. But seeing the young woman panting and gasping on that table, medication or not, was something that Shego never wanted to see again.

Kim was given roughly two minutes to hold the babies before they were hustled out of the delivery room for some tests. Their pale green skin wasn't totally unexpected due to Shego's altered genetics but everyone was desperate to make absolutely certain that they suffered no ill effects from their hybrid nature. The combination of exhaustion and pain medication left the new mother too addled to do much more than name the newborns as agreed upon… Kasy Ann and Sheki Go… and to declare them beautiful.

The redhead was cleaned up and carefully tended to and allowed to sleep as soon as her own health was assured, and Shego was able to make it as far as the waiting room before fainting dead away.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Extra Onions

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for threats of combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females, as well as one teenage pregnancy. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This story was written for Evilcs and is posted with her permission; it was inspired by her and is her award for having captured a screenshot of my Deviant Art page at an amazing 15K page views! Congratulations!

Extra Onions / Two

No one in the waiting room would admit to having draped the blanket over Shego's body as she dozed on the couch, but at least the stares weren't hateful anymore. Not that she noticed; if word had spread back to the friends and family of her doting behavior in the delivery room, she couldn't care less. Shego had enough on her mind and the opinions of others didn't matter much. She stretched and sat upright, swinging her long legs down onto the floor…

"May we speak a moment?"

… and froze. The former villain hadn't been aware of anyone sitting beside her and it gave her a start; she could count on the fingers of one hand how few times she had ever been surprised in her entire life, and most of those had been by Kim. She turned to regard her visitor and smirked at the irony, feeling less embarrassed.

"It's a free country."

"So says the woman who apparently regards freedom to be of little value."

"Not true. My personal freedom is beyond value."

Dr. Anne Possible pursed her lips and crossed her legs; storm clouds were visible beneath that calm demeanor and the pale green woman decided that she had better watch her tone. Mrs. Dr. P sighed and started over.

"Kim's resting and I thought that we might share a word before she wakes up." The brain surgeon was the picture of maternal pride, tempered with professional control. "I expect that she'll want to see the babies right away. I suppose that you would, also."

"Y'think? Considering how fast they were jerked out of the room."

"It was abrupt. Sorry about that." Her expression was neutral but her tone betrayed regret. "Infants are usually allowed to lay with the mother for a much longer period, giving both the chance to bond." Regret was overridden by professionalism again. "The unusual circumstances of their conception, however, necessitated the immediate regimen of tests I'd prescribed."

Shego bridled at the images this evoked.

"I don't want them poked and prodded like lab rats!"

"We're not…"

"They're my children, too!"

"And they're my granddaughters!" Blue eyes flashed. "Do you think that I would allow anyone to handle those innocent lives with anything but the utmost care? We needed make sure that they're not suffering any sort of belated effects of radiation poisoning from the energies you carry in your body." The redhead glanced at the pale green woman as she might at something in a Petri dish. "You seem to have adapted well to whatever it was that gave you your powers, but we can't assume that they'd be immune." Anne's voice had gradually lowered, but no one was close enough to pay her any mind or they wisely decided to mind their own business.

"I would never let them be poked and prodded." She seemed to be in full control again. "Anyway, the boys wanted to see their sister so they went upstairs a while ago. If Kim's awake, I expect that she'll be down soon to see the girls."

Shego had nothing to say for a minute or two. This woman seated beside her was far too much like her Princess for comfort; the eyes were a sparkling blue instead of Kimmie's fiery emeralds and the healer was a few inches taller, but her slender form exuded the same force of will that the daughter inherited. If this person was anything like what Kim would grow into, Shego wondered if she could handle it.

"Comet."

"Excuse me?"

"It was a comet that gave me my powers."

"Oh." Anne thought about that. "Well, that would make for one amazing 'JAMA' article."

They both let the silence fill the space between them. Shego spoke first.

"What's the prognosis?"

"For…? Oh, the children." Realization dawned, the woman let herself relax and a smile slipped through. "All systems check out in the top ten percentile of what's expected for infants in the first day."

"You're sure?"

"So far, yes."

"Will they have my plasma powers?"

"That's something we can't know yet." Anne knew the questions of a concerned parent when she heard them, and she tempered her answers with soothing assurances. "They might… or they might not. Their power level could be weaker than yours, or they could be stronger. It's possible that they won't be able to emit plasma radiation like you at all." The redhead shrugged. "They may be immune to such radiation or exhibit abilities totally different from your own." The physician turned around to fully face this mysterious woman who had chosen to live with her daughter.

"Have you ever heard of hybrid vigor?"

"Yeah."

"That applies with all life where viable offspring exist." Those blue eyes pierced Shego. "Were you telling the truth during your medical interview about having a few special dietary requirements?"

"I was." The pale green woman groaned; there had been a barrage of questions when Shego's involvement in Kim's pregnancy had been confirmed. Every detail of her medical history had been documented in the event that there might be complications.

"Then I can give you the good news that pre-natal tests showed no such deficiencies in the children. It's probably something to do with the functions of your skin, the pseudo-albinism you have as a result of your exposure to that comet."

"That's… that's great." The information meant more to Shego than she thought that it could. It warmed her heart. "I would have preferred that they now get stuck with my glorious dead white skin and the dazzling algae highlights, though."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have minded if they'd looked exactly like Pumpkin." She spoke the nickname without thinking and blushed a dusky bruised color when she realized what she'd done. Anne seemed content to ignore it.

"There's plenty of both of you represented in those little girls. When I first saw those little faces, I was immediately reminded of how Kim looked when she was born… but they have your coloring and little Sheki looks like she's going to have your hair." The woman frowned. "Whose idea was it to name them 'Kasy' and 'Sheki'?"

"It was either that or 'Cuff' and 'Link'." The only response she received was a blank look. Shego grinned to show that she was joking, because either the good doctor had never seen the film 'Rocky' or was too focused to get the obscure reference.

"You'd better ask your daughter."

"Ok." Anne shrugged. "I was just going to say that it can be rough not seeing something of yourself in your offspring. Kim looks mostly like me but the boys… my sons… look entirely like their father. Maybe I'm jealous, but I wouldn't have minded them sharing our traits more."

Shego nodded, not sure if there was a proper response to that. Now that they were obviously more at ease with each other, she opted to ask the question foremost on her mind.

"How's Kim?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is she ok?"

"Well, no, she's just given birth. Of course she's not ok." Anne hadn't heard any overt sarcasm or attempt at wit in the former villain's tone so she waited for the next shoe to drop. It didn't, and the expression on the strange woman's face grew more concerned.

"You're serious?"

"I thought so, yeah."

"Well, then yes, Kim is ok."

"But you just said…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." The physician reminded herself that all signs pointed to a true concern felt for her daughter by this person; she hadn't been prepared for so straightforward or unselfish a question. "I should have said that she's recovering just as expected for someone so young who's just birthed twins. Her health is perfect." Anne shrugged. "She's as strong as an ox, to tell the truth. She was a little underweight for her height in the early months of her pregnancy but there was a steady weight gain and plenty of exercise to keep her blood pressure stable."

"It was all I could do to make her take it easy."

"We all know that you took good care of her, and we are all grateful." The blue eyes could not be avoided Shego almost pulled away in shock when a slender pink hand tentatively rested across her own.

"So she'll be back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"Well, eventually?"

"That depends on what you mean by 'normal'." The healer tilted her head back and sighed. "All women bounce back differently after childbirth. Some slide downhill a little… or a lot… and some women return to state equal to or better than they were before. It totally depends on the individual." She turned a little more on her cushion. "It took me months before I accepted that I was as 'back to normal' as I would ever be, and I've been pregnant twice in my life, once with my own set of twins. I don't think that I fared too badly."

Shego didn't dare reply; the woman beside her was gorgeous. Again she thought about what her Princess might be like at this age.

"Then again, I was older than Kim when I carried her myself. Teenage pregnancy tends to rob many girls of their vitality, but I have faith in our Kimmie-cub."

"So much pain."

"Excuse me?"

"Seeing her like that," Shego spoke as if to herself. "Trussed up like that and screaming. It made me sick to watch but I couldn't look away." Green and black shoulders shivered. "I mean, I'd never have left her side, but…"

"… but you wanted to be anywhere else but there, right then, correct?"

Shego wrapped her arms around herself and nodded silently.

"The pain was Kim's choice. We discussed everything from a Cesarean section to either a spinal, epidural or combined anesthesia… and she wouldn't hear of it." Anne shook her head. "She was afraid of never healing right, of nerve damage or degradation of the muscle tissue or too much keloid scarring."

"Women get put under or cut open all the time to have babies. Did you tell her that?"

"So did."

"What'd she say?"

"Take a guess."

"'No big'?"

"Yep."

"That's our Prin… Kim."

"Yep."

"She won't accept being anything less than perfect."

"Nope."

Green locked with blue and they regarded each other as if through a thick plate glass window, or the bars of a cage. They came from such different backgrounds and held such diametrically opposed views that to see them sharing the same couch in the same room was something akin to miraculous. They also shared another commonality, however, in their love for a certain young woman.

"Listen." The doctor didn't get a reply, but the pale green woman looked receptive so she continued. "We know so little about you. All we really know is that you and Kim fought on a regular basis before this sitch occurred." She immediately held up her hands to fend off the reactive anger that her statement provoked. "And we all know that your aren't responsible for what happened to her, and everyone in the family knows how you've been devoted to her for months. John told me about the heart to heart talk you two had a few weeks ago and I know he trusts you."

The pale green woman heard an undertone of 'but' in there somewhere and didn't feel particularly surprised. This person beside her was The Mother of The Girl Who Could Do Anything, and every bit a force of nature in her own right. Had the sitch been reversed… Shego scowled inside at how easily she'd begun using Kimmie's ridiculous phrases… the villain might have been fighting THIS redhead instead.

All she could do was nod wordlessly and invite the inevitable.

"And I trust you."

Ok, that was NOT what Shego had expected to hear; it must have been painfully obvious to the physician because the woman smiled.

"Our Kim clearly loves you and has entrusted her life, not to mention the lives of her… forgive me… your children, into your hands. You've apparently eschewed your old behavior to keep her happy and no one can doubt that you feel the same way towards her."

"I do. With all my heart." The words came unbidden. Now it was Anne's turn to nod.

"Whatever life you two have envisioned for yourselves, you'll have our support."

"I… I… that's…"

"This is going to take some time for all of us, I suspect." The redhead uncrossed her legs and stood; a slender yet strong hand was offered and an equally strong hand reached up to accept. "Let's see if the new mother is ready to face the additions to this world she's always saving." Anne Possible's smile was open and Shego finally started to feel that certain acceptance with this woman that she already did with John Possible after they'd had their chat.

Maybe these people actually were capable of judging her on some level that she could not sense. The two were already leaving the waiting room and moving down the hallway towards the elevators when the healer looked askance at Shego and spoke.

"A hundred bucks if you talk her into never adventuring again."

"Make it a thousand and I'll lock her up in her room."

"Don't tempt me. It would serve her right for making me a grandmother."

88888888

When Kim awoke, she was no longer alone. Her first thought was that the medication she'd been given for pain was affecting her eyesight; she couldn't bring her visitor into proper focus. She chided herself when she realized that she didn't have just one visitor.

"… hey, guys…"

"Hey, sis. We asked for…"

"… some 'us' time and everyone's…"

"… getting something to eat, so Mom an'…"

"… Dad said we could come on…"

"… back. Is that ok?" Just like their new nieces, Jim and Tim Possible were twins, albeit completely identical. Kim smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Doy! Sure!"

"Did you want something to eat?"

Her stomach rumbled in protest before she even had the chance to answer.

"No thanks, I'm good. Give me a hand, will you?" Kim did still feel a bit muzzy after her nap and everything between her shoulders and her knees felt like an overused rubber band. "I'd like to sit up higher and I can't quite…"

"Doy! We'll help!"

They were at her bedside in a second, Tim bracing her so that she could move herself without causing too much strain or hurting herself, and Jim repositioning the pillows for better support. They pulled their chairs closer and just watched her patiently while she finished making herself comfortable. She regarded them closely; they were looking so much older than she remembered.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I haven't been hanging around at the house so much these last few weeks."

"No big."

"Yeah, you've been staying with the green lady." The boys didn't appear to be uncomfortable with that concept. Kim looked from one face to the other and tried to guess what they were thinking.

"Guys… what exactly do you know about my relationship with Shego?"

Their mutual expression told her that she'd guessed right.

"Mom sort of explained it after Dad tried."

"He started to give us the whole birds and bees story."

"Then he tried to explain what happens when two bees live together."

"It was wack." One turned to the other and they nodded.

"Not just wack. Wiggity wack!"

"I mean, we're not kids anymore."

"We know all about this stuff." Jim shrugged off the absurdity.

"Yeah." Tim snorted. "Dad was sweating buckets before Mom stepped in."

"The man has three doctorates and a PHD and he kept stuttering over the word lesbian!"

Kim burst out laughing and the boys grinned broadly, bumping their knuckles.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!"

"Hoosha!"

"Ow! Stop! I hurt!" She held her abdomen but her pains were mild and practically gone, replaced by a dull ache that faded more with each passing hour. Her brothers waited for her to catch her breath.

"So you understand that we're together?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, that we're together as a couple?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I mean that it's like boyfriend and girlfriend, except that we're girlfriend and girlfriend."

"Time out! You're starting to sound like Dad!"

Kim blushed.

"Sorry. It's just that this probably isn't how you thought I'd turn out." She found it hard to look at them, finding more assurance in the ceiling tiles. "Living with… in love with another woman, having a baby… geez, having two babies before I've even graduated high school…"

"Uh, Kim…"

"Sounds pretty dumb to you, I guess."

She heard their chairs squeak against the linoleum of the floor as they scooted closer to the bed. The redhead turned back to see both of them leaning on the edge of the blankets, each reaching out to lay their smaller hands on hers.

"Kim… it's ok."

"You're our sister."

"We…"

"Yeah, we…"

"… sorta…"

"… kinda…"

"… love you, and…"

… stuff."

"And we don't think you're dumb." One boy shook his head for emphasis and the other boy frowned. Why would they ever think she was dumb?

"That's easy for you to say." Too many thoughts coursed through her head. "A family full of geniuses and I don't even have my diploma yet."

"But, Kim… you can do anything."

"Yeah! This?" Jim gestured randomly, indicating the general sitch. "This is nothing!"

"You'll be back on top of the world in no time!"

"So this isn't too awkweird for you?"

"Maybe a little at first."

"Not any more."

There was a lump in her throat.

"You really believe in me that much?"

"Doy!"

"Dur'hey!"

"You are the best brothers that a girl could have. Come'ere, Tweebs!" She stretched out her arms and wrangled them both into the biggest hug that she could manage in her condition. They winced at first, sibling traditions being hard to suppress, but soon relaxed and gingerly returned the embrace.

Tim's expression brightened.

"Hey! I just realized! You can't call us 'Tweebs' anymore!"

"And just why not, pray tell?"

"Because now you have a set of Tweebs!"

"That's right!" Jim's eyes went wide and he slapped palms with his twin. "Doesn't that Shego woman have brothers who are twins, too?"

"Yeah, the Team Go dudes!"

"You mean the Wegos?"

"Yeah!"

"Good point… Weldon and Welford are twins." She'd had to think a moment before recalling their real names.

"So, considering that the matriarchal side of our family has a history of producing twins, and Shego's side of the family…"

"You can call her Sheila if you want."

"Naw, 'Shego' is way cool. Anyway, the statistical probability of our sister NOT producing her own set of twins is…"

"No statistics while I'm under the effects of medication." She gave them a raspberry. "It makes my head hurt." She looked inquiringly at the boys. "Have you seen the girls yet?"

"Just while they were being taken down the hall."

"Mom wanted them checked over."

"So you did see them?"

"Yeah, for like, five seconds."

"What did you think?"

They shrugged.

"They looked a lot like you from your baby pictures."

"Except the one's got dark hair."

This isn't what she expected to hear; she revised her question.

"Did they look a little… odd?

"Like what?"

"Odd how?"

"I was still a little out of it when Mom let me hold them… and that wasn't for very long. I remember noticing that they were green."

"So?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you don't think that's… weird?"

"Heck, no!"

"It's so COOL!"

"Yeah, cool!"

"And they're yours." Jim pushed his chest out as much as he could. "They're our nieces."

"Yeah! Uncle Tim and Uncle Jim!"

"Cool!"

Kim wondered why she'd been so anxious. She grunted a bit when she sat up and slid to the edge of the bed; the pains were practically gone but her overtaxed muscles didn't want to obey her commands.

"What's up, sis?"

"If you can get me to the bathroom, I'd love nothing more than to run a brush through my hair and freshen up a bit." She smirked at their cringes of discomfort. "Nothing gross, guys. Just powdering my nose."

"Uh… sure."

"Ok." They moved forward and let her take their arms. "You going somewhere?"

"Yeah." She didn't bother holding the smile inside. "Down to the observation room to see my daughters." Kim looked down the length of her legs and reveled in finally being able to see her feet again.

"And please help me find my shoes!"

To Be Concluded…


	3. Chapter 3

Extra Onions

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. The rest you can blame on me.

Rating: PG-13 for threats of combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females, as well as one teenage pregnancy. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek some professional help.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction set in my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs. This story was written for Evilcs and is posted with her permission; it was inspired by her and is her award for having captured a screenshot of my Deviant Art page at an amazing 15K page views! Congratulations!

Extra Onions / Three

Anne and Shego missed Kim at her recovery room and the young hero missed them at the waiting room; a few quick calls between the various nurses' stations left everyone feeling silly. They agreed to meet outside the elevator nearest to the postnatal observation ward. Kim arrived first and was already pacing around in the hall wearing her usual mission-quality footwear over her socks but nothing more than her bathrobe and hospital issue medical gown over her underwear.

Shego freaked out and bolted down the hallway.

"Kimmie! Are you crazy? You'll catch your death!"

"Shego, I'm fine."

"And you're walking! You shouldn't be walking!" The tallest of the three turned to the oldest still making her way down the hall; Anne didn't bother hiding her amusement by the time she joined them and Shego continued her impromptu examination.

"Should she?"

"I would have recommended that she wait an hour or two more, but Kim's post-delivery exam showed no signs of vascular tearing and she's low risk for hemorrhage." Doctor voice shifted to mother voice. "Is she always like this?"

"This is nothing. She's been my shadow for months. I'd do back flips for joy if I felt up to it." She raised her arms and let Shego get a better look at her.

"How do I look?"

"You're all gone! No babies!" Ever so tender, the pale green woman felt around Kim's abdomen. The flesh was slack and the added weight was considerably more than the petite girl usually carried, but the young hero's body was more recognizable.

"It's going to be a while before I'm back to wearing the crop top, but if you ever want a quick way to drop a load of weight, I highly recommend having twins."

"You're skinny again!"

"Hardly skinny… and now the truth comes out, I suppose?" A smile and wink to prove that she wasn't being hormonal. "You like fat girls!"

"Hardly fat." Anne chimed in. "Kim, the weight loss needs to be as gradual as the gain was. Remember what I said about exercise and diet. Nursing will help a lot, too."

"I will, Mom."

"She'll have me to make sure that she follows whatever instructions you gave her." Shego had not stopped poking and prodding her lover's partially restored physique. "Kimmie, you'll be doing those back flips soon enough," the pale green face looked pensive, "if that's what you really want."

"I… haven't thought much about that yet, but yeah, I think I'll be happier as my old self. As long as you don't mind me being like this for awhile." Now it was Kim's turn to look pensive, but her lover was all smiles.

"You always look so beautiful to me!" Shego straightened up and kissed her. "Clear down to the bone! How soon do you come home with me? I want you back so badly!"

"Ah, well… I, um… asked Mom about that and…" Daughter and Mother shared a look. "I can go home tomorrow if I keep improving, but…"

"But, what?"

"But we should wait a few weeks 'til… 'til we… uh…"

"What? Until we what?"

"S-s-sleep together."

"And by that, you mean S-E-X?"

"…"

"Kim, Kim, Kim." The tall woman groaned. "What am I going to do with you?" She focused on the brain surgeon. "Your daughter obviously has a one-track mind because when I said that I wanted her back, I meant back in my life, back in our apartment and back to making a new life with our darling miracles."

Kim's blush was on the verge of setting off smoke detectors and her mother had to turn away to keep from laughing. Shego rested her arm on the shoulders of her love and guided the embarrassed young woman down the hallway… but not before glancing at the healer.

"How many weeks?"

"Oh, three would be optimal, given Kim's excellent condition." Anne thought back to her own desires after childbirth. "Possibly sooner than that as long as it's nothing too strenuous. I've already discussed with Kim the warning signs of infection or other postpartum challenges."

"Good to know." Black glossed lips kissed the top of Kim's head. "Chances are I'll be the one having to fend her off."

"SHEGO!"

"Kim, there are a few excellent pamphlets I could recommend on the subject."

"MOM! GHAA!"

"Shh, Princess. There are babies here." Sure enough, they were at the long observation window separating newborns from family and visiting friends. Over a dozen bassinettes could be seen; more than half were unoccupied and none were close to the window so they pressed close to inspect the infants. They didn't see any green ones. Anne let them search the room for a few seconds before interrupting their quest.

"The girls aren't here up front. I had them set back to a more private spot for nursing."

"We get to feed them?" Every part of this sitch was new to Shego; she looked in at the new lives with wonder on her face. "So soon?"

"Their little bodies need lots of protein, so yes."

"Booyah!" The Possible women were amused at how the former villain bounced up and down on her feet like a child; it was hardly the expected reaction from the one-time holder of ninth place on Global Justices' most-wanted list and arguably the most dangerous individual on the planet.

"And on that note," Anne felt that now was the time for discretion. "I'll leave you two alone." She pointed to the door into the observation ward. "There's an intern ready to get you set up and then she'll give you plenty of privacy. We all know that this is new for you and you've got to let it come naturally. Motherhood is different for all women." She raised her eyes to include Shego. "Don't rush it and never hesitate to ask for help."

"I'll be fine, Mom, really." Kim pulled Shego close. "We both will."

"I have no doubts." The taller redhead enfolded the shorter in her arms. Shego found somewhere else to focus her attention while mother and daughter held each other; nothing could prevent her, though, from once again envisioning what an older Kim Possible might be like after several years of life together.

Kim wiped at her eyes when they broke apart.

"As long as I'm never too old for one of those."

"Kimmie-cub, you'll never be too old for one of those. You'll always be our little girl."

They separated and Mr. Dr. P strolled back to the elevators, leaving the young women to enter the observation ward together. As promised, there was an intern on duty to escort Kim to the rear of the large room were a simple rocking chair had been placed for new mothers to nurse their children for the first time. Shego made herself scarce for the nonce, preferring to stay in the background with the incubators and other machines while the intern and Kim talked. Only when the woman walked away did the former thief return to her lover's side.

"She'll be back in a minute with the babies." Kim pointed to the rocking chair and several other padded seats nearby. "We'll sit here while they get fed."

"I don't see any bottles." The pale green woman looked around at the instruments and accoutrements of newborn health care. "You'd figure we'd be tripping over baby bottles in a place like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll need a bottle to help feed the babies."

Kim looked pointedly at Shego and it made her feel confused.

"What'd I say?"

"Um, well, maybe I could arrange for you to help next time, but we didn't have the chance today."

"I want to feed them, too!"

"I'd need to express some milk first."

"Huh?"

"There's this, um, pump thing. You know?"

"Princess, I'm not following you." Shego shook her head in frustration.

"Shego, we're here so that I can nurse them."

"I got that part."

"And…?" Kim made prompting motions with her hands, trying to coax her partner into comprehension.

"And… why can't I help?"

"There won't be any bottles this time." The teen chose her words carefully, speaking slowly and evenly.

"Then how will…"

"Judas Priest, Shego! With THESE!" Kim pulled apart the belt of her robe and hooked her finger at the loose neckline of her medical gown. She held the cheap fabric away from her chest and tilted forward so as to give her lover a peek.

"Holy crap! Where'd you get those?"

"They're mine!"

"Huh-uh! No way!" Shego bent low to inspect the precious orbs. "No way did Kim Possible ever pack a rack like that!"

"It's not like you haven't seen them recently!"

"Apparently not recent enough! It hasn't even been a week since you checked in here and now you're ready to work for Hooters!"

"Maybe! And maybe not." The petite girl sighed and gave an embarrassed grin. "Mom warned me that it won't last long but I might not be quite as… as…"

"Delicate?"

"Thank you. Not as 'delicate' as I used to be."

"Booyah!"

"Just don't get your hopes up. And what's with you not knowing what I meant by nursing?"

"Can we drop it, please? We've all had a long day, Princess." A dusky bruised color that in most folks would mean congestive heart failure slowly suffused Shego's neck and face. "I'm tired and bugging just a little right now." She held up her hands defensively. "I… just… totally spaced out on the nursing thing. It's not something that I remember us ever discussing and not something that I ever imagined you doing."

The feelings faded as her angel guided her down onto one of the closer chairs.

"It's ok. This just means that you get to ride shotgun this time."

"Please and thank you, Kimmie." She breathed easier and relaxed while the mother of her children settled into the rocking chair. "But this doesn't make me your sidekick."

88888888

Noises from the opposite corner of the ward made them look up; the intern was wheeling a wide bassinette over and positioned it a few feet from the private area. She as aware of Shego's presence and had apparently seen them enter together, but of the babies' appearance and their obvious resemblance to the pale green woman, the intern remained professionally blasé. Her attention was split equally between the new mother in the rocking chair and the silent passengers in the bassinette; as soon as she made certain that the new mother was suitable prepped, one of the babies was gently handed over.

"What's her name?"

"Sheki Go Possible!" The name was boldly written on the chart but that wasn't the point. Kim sat back and positioned the child for nursing while the intern handed the second baby to Shego.

"So this would be…?"

Shego couldn't speak and Kim came to her rescue.

"Kasy Ann Possible!"

"If you're comfortable, I'll leave you two alone."

"Yes, please and thank you."

Kim exchanged smiles with the intern as the woman moved off. She let her recent training and the advice from her mother substitute for experience as she guided the baby's mouth for a secure latch, but also listened to her instincts. This was as natural as a sitch could be, she knew, and was confident that she would not fail the evolutionary chain. Shego just sat there and cooed over the baby in her arms. Arms that were strong enough to fell anything that walked on two legs, even if the hands weren't emitting deadly plasma hot enough to turn steel into slag, supported the infant's head and back as if the child were made of glass.

"Oh, Kimmie. Look what you did!"

"What WE did."

"Oh, no. This part was all you. Look at them!"

"Is she asleep?"

"She's so CUTE! Damn it, she's frelling perfect!" Long fingers stroked smooth skin, unblemished and the same color. The wisps of fiery hair were featherlike and the face was still puffy with the fading trauma of childbirth.

"She's hairy!"

"What?"

"There's all these tiny hairs on her face."

"Doy! She's a mammal. We have them, too. It's just more obvious on babies. They'll mostly disappear."

"Little eyes, little mouth, little ears! Oh, Kimmie she's so pretty!"

"You're starting to worry me."

"Can we keep them?"

"Ok, now you're just being silly." Kim repositioned the child in her arms; the infant she held was identical to the other in every way but one. Everything that Shego had said to describe Kasy would stand equally for Sheki… perfect and beautiful in every way. Sheki's hair was black peach fuzz with green highlights, nothing like hers or anyone else in her family, not on either side. It was like holding a 'Baby Shego' and something about that seemed so very right to her. The newborn fed steadily, her own inborn skills coming to the fore, and the sensation Kim felt was unusual to say the least.

"… look what you did…"

"Are you going to cry?"

"No! Maybe." Shego looked down at the little sleeping baby. "I think so, yeah."

"I was so scared that our sitch with Gemini might have hurt her. I mean them." Kim blinked. "I'm still absorbing the fact that there are two of them!"

"Same here, either them or you or both. With Gemini and having twins, I mean. That son of a bitch." Shego was steaming. "If he'd hurt either of you, I'd have killed him."

"If he'd have hurt these two, I wouldn't have blamed you."

They both looked up and beheld each other, carefully holding their precious bundles but each focusing entirely on the other. They had been foes, enemies, rivals and ultimately lovers and partners in a relationship that would never… could never be fully explained or catalogued beyond anyone but themselves… and at this moment reached a new level of that pairing that neither could have envisioned until right now.

"Sheila…"

"Please don't call me that. That life is dead and gone."

"Shego, I can't describe exactly what I'm feeling but I know that I don't want it to end. Ever." Kim let the child suckle at her breast and regarded the woman sitting across from her. "I swear to you that I will be the best mother that I can to these girls. I… I'll need help, because this is the first time in my life that I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Princess, I…"

"No, please." Kim swallowed her anxieties. "Let me get this out. I know that I'm always saying that I can do anything and that I usually run off on my own to handle the sitch. What I know about this sitch," she gently shifted the bundle in her arms, "is that I can't, that I don't want to, handle this sitch without you. I want the four of us to be a family! If what we've had up to now was as wonderful as it felt, I want it even more now that we have them with us." Hormones or not, she sniffled and had no free hands to do anything about the tear that crawled down her cheek. Neither did Shego; she didn't sniffle but her eyes were just as wet.

"Kimmie, I swear to you now that I will do anything and everything in my power to keep our girls safe. You, too." The weight of the child in her arms gave Shego a strength that she'd never felt before. "I want nothing more… Hell, I've never wanted anything as much as I want to be a family with you and these love bunnies. If you can ever forgive me for what I had to do with…"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"But…"

"These are our children, yours and mine. Shego, I need to hear you say it."

"But…"

"It's the only way that we can truly be their parents. Equally and together."

"…"

"Say it. For both of us."

"They are our children." Shego waited for a bolt of lightning to strike her. After a few seconds, she guessed that no higher authorities objected. "I promise to do my best, too, to be a good mother. I'm not so sure that they won't be able to tell who's better at it…"

"Shego!"

"Kim, chill. I said it and I meant it. It's just that I never expected to be a mother and all evidence shows that I can't bear children." It would always sting to hear those words. "It was a factor that I'd written out of my life, so be patient with me while I learn to accept that dreams really do come true." This time she did sniffle, and Kim handed her a tissue from a nearby tray.

"Oh, baby, of course!" Nothing more was said for a bit as they each measured the endless possibilities of their new universe. Kim waited until the child at her breast started fussing to say anything.

"I wonder what it'll be like."

"What specifically?" Shego moved to the edge of her chair so that they could better exchange infants; Kim accepted the tiny redhead while former villain prepared to burp Sheki.

"These two having two mothers."

"It's been done before, sweetheart."

"Not around Middleton!" Kim inspected the tiny face of Kasy and wondered why the red hair didn't look more out of place with the pale green skin

"You might be surprised."

"I suppose."

"Will they call us both 'Mommy'?"

"Actually, I thought that I'd be Mommy and you'd be Momma."

"Kind of a minor distinction, don't ya think?"

"It sounds good enough to me." The redhead made a coughing noise and Shego watched as Kim's head sank down and saw the narrow shoulders quiver.

"Kimmie? What's wrong?" Curiosity turned to brief worry when there was no immediate answer, but the reason became clear when Kim raised her head; the teen had been chuckling and the laughter had caught in her throat, making it impossible to talk. Kim's grin was huge and her emerald eyes sparkled.

"What's so funny?"

"'Love bunnies'?"

"Yeah! So?"

"That's hilarious!"

"Watch it!"

"Shh, Shego. You'll upset the babies." Kim bent low and mock whispered to little Kasy. "Mommy and Momma just wuvs their wittle wuv bunnies!"

"You better stifle that, Pumpkin, or 'Momma' is gonna pound your fat ass!"

"Give me a few weeks to get back in shape and you're welcome to try!"

88888888

"No."

Kim blinked in confusion and looked down the length of the sofa. She had been sitting at one end and talking for the last hour, dressed in her pink sweater and jeans, barefoot with her legs drawn up and sipping tepid cocoa, facing her wife and daughters as they reclined together at the opposite end of the sofa. The girls were leaning back against their Momma's long body and had been listening raptly for the entire time… but were now shaking their heads in unison and with mutual expressions of doubt.

Shego's brow furrowed and she gently guided their heads around to see them better.

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I don't buy it." Sheki took her final sip off soda and passed the glass to her sister.

"Me, neither," said Kasy, polishing off the rest and setting the glass down.

The taller woman swung her legs down off the sofa and faced her daughters full on. Shego's mouth hung open for a few seconds before she found her voice.

"But… but… but…"

"It's the truth!" The older redhead finished for her spouse.

"Thank you, Pumpkin. And it is!"

"Pixie Scout's honor!"

"What do you mean, you don't buy it?"

"It makes no sense, Momma."

"None whatsoever."

"The old story sounds more feasible than this one did."

All Kasy got was Kim's blank look.

"Oh, Mom, you remember. It's the one where the evil Blue Troll…"

"… had the Emerald Witch enslaved by a magic spell and…

"… he made the witch bite you, but that made her become good…"

"… and she magically turned into Momma while it made Mommy…"

"… pregnant with us."

Kim's smile was broad as she stretched out her leg and tickled the bottom of Shego's own bare feet with her toes.

"That was a good one, wasn't it?"

"Frelling-A." The pale green woman drank from her own soda. "I don't think that we ever had to think so fast in our lives."

"So what's the sitch, munchkins? You two stinkers have been pestering us for days about when you were born." Kim regarded her progeny. "What's so hard to believe?"

Kasy held out her slender hands, counting off a point with her fingers.

"For one, teen pregnancy."

"Mm, yeah? What about it?"

"You didn't make it sound so bad."

At one end of the sofa, the former villain had the equivalent of a petit mal seizure; she screwed her eyes shut and clapped her hands to the sides of her head.

"GHAA!! Kimmie! Crazy talk!"

"Shego! Shego, it's ok! She didn't mean it." Cushions were grabbed and thrown at the twins, catching them mostly about the head. "You did NOT just say that!" She gestured at the despondent woman rocking back and forth. "Just look what you did!"

"… happy place, happy place…"

"Sorry!"

"But it's true."

"Exactly how did I make teenage pregnancy sound 'not so bad'?!"

Kasy continued to count off points with her fingers, but it was Sheki that spoke first.

"You finished your education and…"

"… graduated with honors. You also…"

"… got a job working with 'GJ' along with…"

"… Momma catching bad guys." The girl cocked a thumb at Shego; the former villain was hugging herself and still rocking back and forth.

"… happy place, happy place…"

"Everything turned out great for you."

"You always make it sound like the end of the world."

Kim took a very deep breath and let out very slowly.

"I… had the benefit of… an amazing support system. Most girls don't. My life was never the same after that." She caught herself, knowing how that could be interpreted. "It wasn't terrible, but I was way too young and immature for that kind of responsibility." She leaned up and scooted closer, taking them each by the hand. "Being a mother has been the best thing that could ever happen to me… just not that early, not so soon. Please promise me that you won't…"

"Mom, please! We already had 'The Talk', remember?"

"You already had us make that promise.

"To you and Momma, both."

"We won't break it."

"We're good girls." They were both nodding in unison. The mother gave their hands an assured squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me that. I know you are, so does…" Kim looked past her daughters at the figure behind them. "Shego? SHEGO! It's ok, we're good now."

The older woman removed her hands from the sides of her head and opened her eyes.

"We're good?"

"Yep."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"No more crazy talk?"

"Nope."

"Good." She visibly relaxed. "Plasma-resistant chastity belts are hard to find."

"Momma!"

"I'm just saying…" The older woman snagged a magazine from the floor and let the pages fall open at random.

Kim knew that she would need to provide additional assurance for her mate before the woman would truly calm down; Shego trusted the girls as much as Kim did but 'Momma' tended to be a bit reactionary and paranoid when it came to their daughters. The jarring sound of a car horn disrupted the conversation and the twins burst into action; each flipped and tumbled away from the sofa, scrambling for coats and purses. Shego looked around at the activity with bemusement and Kim checked the clock to verify the time.

"What's the sitch?"

"Dinner and movie night at the Mall."

"… with Alexaaaaaaaaander!" Kasy added from the foyer.

"Kas, you are SUCH a poopie-head!"

"He's your booooooyfriend!"

"Turd!"

"Sheki, language. Kasy, don't tease."

"Sorry, Mom." Kasy gave her sibling a playful nudge in the ribs to show that she'd been joking.

"Yes, ma'am." Sheki stuck out her tongue at her twin but flashed an embarrassed smile to prove that she wasn't really upset.

"You two sit in a completely different row on the other side of the theatre from that boy!"

"Shego!"

"He's a menace!"

"Baby, we love that boy. He's not a menace, he's always been a perfect gentleman around the girls, all three of them know the proper way to behave and we've talked about this!"

"No need to shout." Shego rolled her eyes as the twins giggled and Kim shook her head in feigned disgust; they did love that boy, as much as if he were their own, but the former villain's overprotective side wore many faces.

"Anyway, who's driving?"

"Bon-bon." They lost themselves in the flurry of motion of their offspring 'til both girls were prepared and ready to leave for the evening; the adults remained on the sofa as the youngsters reached the door.

"Make sure that you listen to Aunt Bonnie and do everything she says, please and thank you."

"Mom! We're not babies anymore! We're…"

"… fifteen and almost grown up!"

"Believe me, I know. See the gray mixed in with the red? Humor me, ok?"

"We will."

"Then have fun."

"Spank'n!"

"Thanks, Mom!" They each kissed their mother's cheek in turn.

"You'd better hang on a moment, 'cause you know your Momma's gonna want…"

"Hey! Where's my kiss!?"

The twins were quick to return to Shego's side but it would never be fast enough when a kiss was at stake; strong arms lashed out and hooked the waistband of Sheki's skirt and Kasy's belt before they were able to close the distance. She tugged them forwards and pulled them down on top of her and shifted her arms to pin them against her sides. What proceeded was one of the fiercest hugs that could ever be bestowed upon one human being by another.

"I love you SO MUCH!" Ribs protested against the crushing power. "You two be careful and watch out for freaks. If anyone screws with you…"

Kim's half-hearted admonition of 'language' went unheard.

"… then you make with the plasma and tell 'em that you'll burn their wee-wee's off."

"EWW!"

"GROSS!"

Kim saw little cause in salvaging the sitch.

"Don't forget to be proper ladies around Alexander, either."

The girls were halfway out the door when they turned back to their parents.

"There was one other thing."

"Hm?"

"About the story."

"And that was…?"

"Momma acting all…"

"… cutsie an' stuff!"

"That was wack."

"Wiggity wack."

"Hey!" Shego's eyes flew wide open and she sat up.

"Really! Who'd believe that?"

"As if!"

"And wanting to hold babies?"

"What's up with that?"

"So not!"

"OUT!" Their older parent growled and thrust her finger towards the front door. "Out! Get out of my house!" The girls were laughing mischievously and they pulled the door shut behind them. The adults sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, as they listed to the sound of car doors being opened and closed, and of the vehicle backing out of their driveway and taking to the street. Shego let a corner of her magazine droop, all the better to see her Princess.

"So what do we do now, old woman?"

"Old? Who's old?"

"Well, I don't mean to be crude, but you ain't getting any younger."

"Old, my ass!"

"… and the rest of you."

"I am NOT old." Kim breathed on her nails and buffed them on her sweater. "And neither is the hawt young thang I'm married to."

"How long they gonna be gone?"

"At least three hours."

"So… what do we do now?"

"I dunno." Kim lazily twirled an errant lock of red hair around her finger. "What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Shego frowned and dropped her magazine. It slid to the floor and she looked around the living room. "Watch TV?"

"Naw. Howzabout a movie?"

"Naw."

"Howzabout THE movie?"

"Naw." Emerald eyes narrowed. "Hungry?"

"Sure. For what?"

"That place still open where I got you that burger?"

"You mean that triple-decker with cheese, onions and barbeque sauce?"

"That's the one."

"Mmmm. Sounds great, but baby, that's an awful lot of burger for a little girl like me!"

"We'd have to work up an appetite first."

"I think that we can manage." Kim stretched and purred. "Get over here."

"I would," the older woman massaged her sides. "Except for that old injury I got when I was kicked into an antenna. It hurts when it's raining."

"Shego, it's a beautiful evening!"

"It's gotta be raining somewhere. You get over here!"

"No, you."

"You!"

Kim snarled and leaned forward, grabbing Shego by the ankles.

"I said, come here!" Lithe, strong muscles flexed and the former villain felt herself being pulled inexorably towards her spouse. Shego clutched desperately at her magazine in mock terror as slender arms tugged on her legs; it wasn't that often that Kimmie initiated sexual playtime, but it always meant something special and rambunctious.

"Help!"

"You love it."

Shego threw her arm across her face just as the redhead began pulling the older woman's jeans off.

"Somebody save me!"

"Get over it."

"I'm about to be molested and ravaged by a sexual fiend!"

"Hey, I'm buying you a burger." Kim had the jeans of and balled them up; they were tossed into a corner and the younger woman set her sight on the black lace panties her mate favored. Shego found it hard to look indignant as her breath quickened in anticipation.

"So that's all I'm worth to you? A burger?"

"No. I think of you as an appetizer." Slender fingers hooked the elastic waistband and deftly peeled the thin fabric away.

"Puh- please and thank you, Kimmie." She felt lips bushing the inside of her thighs while the fingers continued to probe and fondle and forewarn of excitations to come.

"… don't… ngh… don't tear them… they were a gift from… from you…"

"Shush." Nevertheless, Kim Possible carefully set the fragile item aside. "Appetizers don't talk."

The End

Author's Notes: As I mentioned in the Summary, this story was written explicitly for Evilcs as her award for having captured a screenshot of my Deviant Art page showing 15K page views; even the plot was her idea. I obtained her permission before posting this story because I originally intended to give it only to her and otherwise not post it anywhere. So much for that!

This tale is intended to blend with the final part of chapter five from Nodrog's 'A Small Possibility' (my original inspiration for writing) and takes place after my story 'Parents' (to which I make a minor reference here) and between chapters Zero and One of 'The Stubborn Beast Flesh'.

Speaking of names, Alexander Rockwaller is my own creation and due to an error I made a long time ago, I'm still using the incorrect name of 'John' for Dr. Mr. Possible. Furthermore, my choices as the 'real names' for the members of Team Go are Heywood, Merrill, Sheila, Weldon and Welford Gordon. I've seen 'Sheila' and 'Gordon' used before, the rest were my idea.

Lastly, by now you should know that THE movie is 'Night Of The Living Dead' from 1968.


End file.
